Make You Love Me A Jemma
by jemmaxxloverxx4lyfe
Summary: Emma & Jay have known each other their entire lives, since their parents are best friends. But Emma & Jay are total enemies! So what will happen when they share a lake house for the entire summer? Will they fall in love? Or will it end in total disaster?
1. Chapter 1

_**Make You Love Me::a Jemma Love Story::by jemmaxxloverxx4lyfe...**_

__

Regular: Conversations  
**Bo****ld: My POV  
**_Italics: Anybody's POV (I will say whose POV it is! Kay?)  
_Underline: Change of POV/Scene/Other  
**_Bold/Italics/Underline: REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! OR TITLE! LOL! _**

* * *

**Emma Nelson and Jay Hogart...True Loves from Beginning to End...It all started when Emma Nelson and Jay Hogart were born 3 weeks apart, and their parents were ecstatic!! Emma's parents and Jay's parents have been best friends since high school/college...and when they found out they were both due close to each other, they were sooo happy...and even happier when they found out it was going to be a boy and a girl they were even happier!! The Hogarts' son could date the Nelsons' daughter, it would be perfect..  
NOT!! Once their children were in pre-k they already hated each other, they would fight, and call each other names, now they are in HIGH SCHOOL, the Hogarts' and Nelsons' have totally given up hope...  
Emma and Jay are both 16 now, it is now June 1, 2007, and it is the last day of school(a Friday)...**

Emma's POV ::

_I woke up, really sleepy, I had been IMing Marco all night, he's my best friend, and I totally love him! We've been besties ever since we some mean little kid made fun of him when we were in kindergarden because he was playing with a doll, and I stuck up for Marco...We've been besties ever since...Enough about me and Marco, I walked into my bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and straightened my shoulder length hair with lots of layers in it, I walked back into my room and got dressed in a faded jean mini, a teal polo from Hollister, a white triple spiked belt, and white ballet flats with a little bow. I put on my white Coach sunglasses, got my D&B bag, walked upstairs, and texted Marco from my gold Dolce & Gabanna Gold Razr to come pick me up, I waited on my step and saw Jay drive by, he turned and saw me, smirked, and drove faster, I rolled my eyes and saw Marco drive up in his new BMW. I walked around to the passengers side and got in..._

Marco- Hey Em.  
Emma- :) Hey Marco.  
Marco- you look hott.:P  
Emma- :) thanks Marco, u too. (remember, Marco's gay)

_We hugged and he blasted Girlfriend by Avril Lavine and we started singing to it, while driving to school... When we drove up to school, we got off and started walking over to our other friends...Darcy, Craig, Mia, Jimmy, Paige, Alex, JT, Ellie, Peter, and Ashley. Darcy, Mia, Emma, Marco, Peter, and JT are in grade 10 and Paige, Craig, Jimmy, Alex, Ashley, and Ellie are in grade 11._

Emma/Marco- hey peoples.  
Everyone- hey Em and Marco.  
Emma- am I the only one who is really happy that today is the last day of grade 10 and grade 11!?  
Everyone- definately not!!  
Paige- so Em, what are u going to do for the summer?  
Emma- well hopefully I'll go to Hawaii like last year...that was awsum.  
Darcy- Hawaiiii...-she said dreamily-  
Emma- haha, yes Darcy, Hawaii.  
Darcy- Lucky.  
-Everyone Laughed-  
Emma- i dont know what we're gonna do...how about everyone else?

_We all started talking about where we might or were going to go for the summer...almost everyone was going out of the country...when the bell rang everyone ran inside, all we had to do was go to homeroom, go to an assembly in the auditorium for 2 hours...and we were out! Isn't that awsum? And then everyone was coming over to my house and we're going to have an End of the School Year Barbeque/Partyyy!! HaHa. When school was over (at 11:30) Marco, Jimmy, Mia, (Jimmy and Mia are dating) and I got into his BMW and drove to my house. When we got there, there was the not so unusual silver Yukon parked in the drive way, the Hogarts' car, and here comes Jay, in his orange Honda civic...He parked behind my car and walked over to us._

Emma- ugh, wut are u doing here?

_And then I saw Sean && Spinner get out of the car..._

Emma- ughhh, and them??  
Jay- well, if I recall ur mother called me and told me to bring any of my friends, and my parents made me come.  
Marco- since when do u listen to ur parents?  
Jay- shut up.  
Emma- dont tell him to shut up, u jerk.  
Jay- at least im not stuck up.  
Jimmy- hey Jay, get the fuck out of here.

_Jay didnt look suprised by his attitude...more like entertained._

Jay- (he smirked) well, I was invited here, so why dont u shut the fuck up!

_Jimmy got in Jay's face, and Spinner pulled Jay away, and Mia pulled Jimmy back._

Emma- Jay, Jimmy. Stop! Jay, go inside now. Jimmy, calm down please.  
Jimmy- sorry Em.  
Jay- wutever.

_Jay walked inside, looking pissed off, with his "possey" following him (lol)._

Mia- Jimmy!  
Jimmy- what? (he said innocently)  
Mia- stop doing that, y do u always have to fight with him?  
Jimmy- because, the way he treats people, especially Em.  
Emma- :) thanks Jimmy. But I can take care of myself, okay?  
Jimmy- okay, okay.__

About 2 hours later a lot of people started arriving, it was a blast! A lot of people showed up! And we all had a good time...Around midnight is when everyone had left, except for the Hogarts'...Mr. & Mrs. Hogart sat down on the couch, with my parents and called Jay & I over there...uh-oh! Something must be happening, they only call us all together when there is something important!  



	2. Chapter 2

_**Make You Love Me::a Jemma Love Story::by jemmaxxloverxx4lyfe...**_

Regular: Conversations  
**Bo****ld: My POV  
**_Italics: Anybody's POV (I will say whose POV it is! Kay?)  
_Underline: Change of POV/Scene/Other  
**_Bold/Italics/Underline: REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! OR TITLE! LOL!_**

* * *

Emma's POV ::  
_About 2 hours later a lot of people started arriving, it was a blast! A lot of people showed up! And we all had a good time...Around midnight is when everyone had left, except for the Hogarts'...Mr. & Mrs. Hogart sat down on the couch, with my parents and called Jay & I over there...uh-oh! Something must be happening, they only call us all together when there is something important!  
_  
EMom- so Em,  
JMom- Jay,  
JDad- we have something to tell you.  
Emma/Jay- wut?  
EDad- we're going to buy a lake house for the summer.  
Emma- we? wut do u mean we? like the family?  
EMom- yes Em, and the Hogarts.  
Jay- so we're gonna share it?  
JDad- yes.  
EMom- and we're leaving in a week, we're going to spend the rest of the summer there.  
Emma- wait! we are going there for the whole summer?! we're gonna be there for my birthday!  
Jay- yeah, and mine!  
EDad- yes.  
Emma- wut about my friends?  
Jay- and mine?!  
JDad- they can visit anytime they want.  
Emma- how far is this lake house??  
EMom- its across Toronto, its on your way out to Wasaga.  
Emma- do I have to go? I mean spending 2 whole months with JAY?! In the same house?? I dont think so.  
Jay- hey! u think i want to spend 2 months with u??  
JDad/EDad- stop!  
EMom- I will not have u acting like this Emma Christine Nelson! You act like a lady you will not talk to Jay like that!  
JMom- Jayson Alexander Hogart you better start acting like a gentelman right now!! You will not talk a girls like that! Especially to Emma!  
EDad- go to your room now!  
JDad- and you go up to Emma's room also!  
Emma- I dont think so!  
EDad- Emma! You will treat Mr. Hogart with respect and Jay! Stop it now! Now go to ur room.  
JDad- Jayson!! Now!

_I started walking up to my room, well more like stomping, with Jay right behind me...I walked into my room and slammed the door on his face, he walked into my room a minute later rubbing his forehead._

Jay- ouch.  
Emma- oh shut up!

_I sat on my computer desk chair and signed on to MSN Messenger on my new hot pink lap top chatting with Mia, while Jay was watching TV on my plasma screen TV on my wall. Around 1 I logged off and walked into my bathroom and changed into some hot pink booty shorts, a white tube top, put my hair up in a messy bun, took off my make up and jewelry and put on my hot pink fuzzy slippers. I walked out and saw Jay staring at me._

Emma- wut are u looking at?  
Jay- nothin, nothin.

Jay's POV::

_Damn, Emma looks fuckin hott! Wait, did I just say that? I couldnt have, it's Emma, preppy, blonde, stuck up girl. No, Jay, she's the love of ur life...You know u love her, I know, love is a strong word, but I do, why do u keep on denying it? Because, I cant love her! She's just, ugh..._

JDad- Jayson! Let's Go!  
Jay- bye Emma.  
Emma- bye.

_I walked out, downstairs, and then said bye to the Nelsons. I walked outside and into my civic and then I drove off...all night I couldnt stop thinking of Emma...she's just so beautiful...I like her...a lot, okay, I love her, I dialed her number but put the number before it to make it private..._

Emma- hello?...Hello??...who is this??

_And then I hung up. I couldnt do it...do what?? Why did u even call her? Because you wanted to hear her voice...but why? Why else, u love her! A lot, face it, u love Emma Nelson. I changed into some pj bottoms and laid down in bed, I closed my eyes and all I could see was Emma's face...her beautiful, angelic face..._

Emma's POV ::

_It was around 3 a.m., I was listening to my iPod, when a song came up, a song that I've been listening to a lot, because it reminded me of the person I just couldn't stop thinking about these past couple of weeks I dont know why I couldnt stop thinking about him, we've never liked each other, we've never been civilized with each other, why do I love him?? He is hott, sweet sometimes, and I just love him...I know love is a strong word, but I just do, I love him, I love JAY HOGART! And he will NEVER EVER love me, let alone like me, I restarted the song and started singing along..._

"Can't walk down the street  
Can't sit in my room  
Can't close my eyes  
Without thinking of you  
Can't smell a rose  
Can't look at the moon  
Can't take a breath  
Without missing you 

It's such a beautiful thing  
But it doesn't make sense  
Without you babe  
If I could I would make you love me  
If I could I would leave this place  
I'm the one who could make you happy  
I try so hard but I can't walk away

Why can't you be here  
Why did you leave  
Is it my fault  
You don't love me  
Why do I cry  
Why don't you call  
Why does it seem  
You don't care at all

You don't feel a thing  
I don't understand  
Why I need you babe  
If I could I would make you love me  
If I could I would leave this place  
I'm the one who could make you happy  
I try so hard but I can't walk away

Get away get away  
If I could I would make you love me  
If I could I'd forget your face  
I know I could make you happy  
I try so hard but I can't get away  
Get away from you"

**_"Make You Love Me" by Kaci Brown._**

_When I finished, I took off my iPod and was about to turn off my light when my D&G Razr started ringing, I ran over to it, saw that the number was private, and answered it..._

Emma- hello?..hello??..who is this??

_They didnt answer so I hung up, I wonder who it could've been, I know who I wished it was, Jay Hogart, but why would he call me? I turned off my light, laid down on my bed, and closed my eyes, I couldnt stop thinking of Jay...and then I remembered, Im going to spend the entire summer with him:D What will happen?? I dont know, I guess Im too tired to think about the future. And then I slowly drifted off to sleep..._

Jay's POV ::  
_The next morning, well afternoon, it was 1 p.m. I woke up and got dressed in my regular dark faded jeans, dark blue polo, a black cap that I put backwards and my dark blue Timberlands. I grabbed my keys, walked downstairs, said bye to my parents and walked out. I got into my car and drove over to Sean's house, when I got there I got off and walked in, Sean was watching a hockey game on his couch, drinking a beer. I walked into the kitchen, got a beer and sat on the recliner that was next to the couch. We watched the game and when it was over around 3:30 we decided to go see Spinner at work at the Dot and get some free food..._

Emma's POV ::  
_The next day I woke up around 12:30 p.m. and walked into my bathroom, I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then I got took a shower. When I got out I walked into my room and got dressed in some hot pink, yellow, orange, dark blue, green, and purple patchwork bermuda shorts(the ones that go above ur knees) from American Eagle, a red braided belt, a white tank top from Hollister, a dark blue short sleeved hoodie, and dark blue and white pumas. I blow dried my hair, put it in curls and then into two ponytails and then I straightened my bangs and swept them to the side. I put on my white Coach sunglasses, walked downstairs, said bye to my parents, and walked outside. Marco was outside waiting for me, so I got into his car and we drove off to the movies, the movie ended around 3:30 so we decided to go eat at the Dot. 10 min. later we got there, got off, walked inside, and sat on the bar. Not even a minute after we got there, I looked over at the door as the bell rang and Jay and Sean walked in, I kept on staring at Jay, he looked so hott! Marco nudged me. He knows that Im like in love with Jay, but he's the only one. Then, Jay walked over to us, he sat one chair away from me, looking at me, I turned._

Emma- wut r u looking at?  
Jay- nothin, nothin...so u excited about the trip?  
Emma- not really, since im gonna have to spend it wit u!

_I mean, yeah I was in love wit him, but I wasnt gonna show it!_

Jay- really, well I am pretty excited!

_I was really suprised and happy kind of._

Emma- :) really?  
Jay- no!

_Sean started laughing a lot and then they turned and went to go sit in a booth._

Emma- jerk!  
Marco- dont listen to them Em.  
Spinner- :) Hey Em, sorry bout Jay.  
Emma- its okay, I can handle him :P  
Spinner- haha, okay...so wut do u want to order?  
Emma- I will have a, how about some chilli cheese fries and a strawberry milkshake.  
Marco- make that large chilli cheese fries and i'll have a chocolate milkshake.  
Spinner- okay your order will be up in a few.

_Spinner walked to the back and Marco and I walked to a booth and sat down. I sat on the side of the booth facing Jay and Jay sat facing me, I kept on looking at him, I dont know why, but I had the feeling he was looking at me too..._

Jay's POV ::  
_We walked into the Dot and I saw Emma and Marco at the bar, I walked over to them and sat a seat away from Emma, wow, she looked beautiful..._

Emma- wut r u looking at?  
Jay- nothin, nothin...so u excited about the trip?  
Emma- not really, since im gonna have to spend it wit u!

_I was kinda sad about what she said, but I wasnt going to show it, instead, I was gonna trick her. _

Jay- really, well I am pretty excited!

_She seemed suprised and sorta happy, but I brushed the feeling off, why would she feel like that?_

Emma- :) really?  
Jay- no!

_Sean started laughing a lot and then we turned and went to go sit in a booth. I heard Emma yell "jerk!" when we were walking to the booth but I ignored her . . . . . ._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Make You Love Me::a Jemma Love Story::by jemmaxxloverxx4lyfe...**_

Regular: Conversations  
**Bold: My POV  
**_Italics: Anybody's POV (I will say whose POV it is! Kay?)  
_Underline: Change of POV/Scene/Other  
_**Bold/Italics/Underline: REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! OR TITLE! LOL! **_

_6 Days Later :: _

Emma's POV ::

_I woke up at 4:30 a.m, took a shower, got out, walked into my room, got dressed in some really short roll up ripped dark faded jean shorts, a brown leather belt, a deep pink and white striped AE polo, some deep pink and white Pumas, and then blow dried my hair, put it into two french braids, and then put on black eyeliner, bronzer, light pink eyeshadow, and pink lip gloss. I grabbed my 8 bags of luggage, my D&B bag, and walked downstairs. My parents were drinking coffee and sitting on the table._

Emma- hey, are we leaving?  
EMom- we're going to wait for the Hogarts to get here, then we'll leave...  
Emma- okay.

EDad- want some coffee?  
Emma- no thnks...u think we could stop by Starbucks on our way?  
EMom- sure hunny.  
Emma- :) thnks.

_I walked into the living room and started watching music videos while waiting...10 min. later, Jay, his dad, and mom walked in...Jay looked as tired as I did, lol, he said hi to my parents and sat on the other side of the couch and looked at me._

Emma- wut?  
Jay- nothing nothing.  
Emma- okay, well stop staring.  
Jay- i look at you for one minute and u think im staring? ur either really paranoid or really concieded.  
Emma- oh shut the hell up!  
JDad- do u two have to fight this early?  
Jay- sorry Dad.  
Emma- sorry.  
Jay- (whispering & mimicking) sorry.

_I had had enough, I smacked him on the back of the head as hard as I could in the morning, lol, which was still pretty hard..._

Jay- fuck!!  
Emma- sorry.

_I laughed and my parents and the Hogarts came over to us..._

EMom- we're leaving...  
Emma- finally...  
EDad- c'mon Em.

_I got into my dad's Hummer2 and we were off...on our way, we stopped by Starbucks and I got a caramel frap and then we were really off to the lake house. About an hour later we got to the lakehouse, it was beautiful!_

Emma- wow!  
EMom- why dont you go inside and choose your room...  
JMom- yeah, go ahead.

_I saw that Jay and I were looking at the same room, the top room with a big window with a view at the lake, we looked at each other, and we were off, I sprinted to the door, opened it, ran upstairs, with Jay right beside me, when we got to the 3rd floor which had a little hall way going to the room we wanted, and we ran, I ran really fast, and guess what? I got into the room first, I slammed the door on Jay's face and I sat on the bed, laughing and breathing hard._

Jay- (breathing hard) damnit!

_I laughed again and laid down on my bed, I heard Jay walking downstairs, probably to get a room on the 2nd floor, I heard a door slam and then I walked out and saw my bags at the top of the stairs down the hall, I grabbed them and walked into MY room and started unpacking...2 hours later I walked downstairs and saw Jay watching TV, he looked at me, and then back to the TV screen, I walked outside and saw my mom and dad getting into their car._

Emma- Hey! Where are you going?!  
EMom- to the groceries in town, we'll be back in a few hours.  
Emma- where are the Hogarts?  
EDad- they already left, we have our cells call us if you need anything.  
Emma- kay, bye, be careful.  
EMom- you too honey.

_I walked back inside and over to the fridge, I opened it, and there was nothing, no wonder they went to the groceries, lol, I walked over to the living room and sat on the other side of the couch._

Jay- What are you doing?  
Emma- sitting, is that illegal now?

_I said with a little more attitude then was supposed to come out._

Jay- well sorry, Im guessing its the time of the month, huh?  
Emma- ugh, you are the most stupidest guy ever!  
Jay- wow, Im appauled by your way of words miss Nelson.  
Emma- shut up!

_I stood up and ran upstairs to my room, I decided to get more comfortable, I got dressed in some really short white booty shorts, a tight dark blue spaghetti strap tank top that goes over my belly button showing my silver dangly belly ring, some white worn in flip flops, and I put my hair up into a messy bun. I got out my laptop and got on messenger, great, the only person that was on was Spinner, not that I dont want to talk to him, but its just, I needed to talk to Marco._

Spinsta- hey Em.  
EmmaGurly- hey Spin.  
Spinsta- you at the lake house yet?  
EmmaGurly- yes, unfortunately.  
Spinsta- is Jay there?  
EmmaGurly- he's downstairs, we started arguing so I came up here.  
Spinsta- haha, is there ever a time you guys dont argue?  
EmmaGurly- i dont think so...lol.  
Spinsta- only 63 more days. haha.  
EmmaGurly- lol, thanks.  
Spinsta- Jay's not so bad Em.  
EmmaGurly- sure.  
Spinsta- try to get to know him.  
EmmaGurly- i'd rather not.  
Spinsta- c'mon!  
EmmaGurly- okay, only if he will let me...ugh, I hate him sooo much!  
Spinsta- okay Em, but please, try to get to know him, kay?  
EmmaGurly- okay.

_Marco has just signed in._

EmmaGurly- Hey Spin, I gotta go, Ma-  
Spinsta- Marco just logged on, haha, okay.  
EmmaGurly- kay, byes.  
Spinsta- bye.

_I opened up a convo thingy with Marco and we started talking..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Make You Love Me::a Jemma Love Story::by jemmaxxloverxx4lyfe...**_

Regular: Conversations  
**Bold: My POV  
**_Italics: Anybody's POV (I will say whose POV it is! Kay?)  
_Underline: Change of POV/Scene/Other  
_**Bold/Italics/Underline: REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! OR TITLE! LOL! **_

Jay's POV :: 

_Gah, why does Emma have to be so hot?! I hate that I like her so much! No, I love her...We can never be, because she doesnt like me like that, and we just, have never gotten along, only a miracle can get us together...2 hours later around 6 pm our parents came back and they had a shit load of food. Emma came downstairs looking fucking hott, like always. Haha. We helped our parents unload and unpack the food and then they began cooking in the back, where there was a big porch with a grill, swing, and a picnic table._

JDad- Jay, come help me cook.  
Jay- no thanks.  
JDad- now!  
Jay- ugh, fine.  
Emma- laughing  
Jay- shut up Nelson.  
Emma- make me Hogart!  
EDad- Emma!  
JDad- Jayson!  
Emma/Jay- sorry.

_I helped my dad and mr. nelson cook while Emma, my mom, and mrs. nelson made salads and dessert...Around 7:30 we all sat outside on the picnic table and started eating, around 9 we were done, and we all went inside, when there was a honk outside, Emma ran to the door and outside. It was somebody who lived close by...Some chick, she's pretty hot, damn, but nobody compares to Emma._

Girl- hey, Im Becky.  
Emma- Emma.  
Becky- uh, my family and I are renting out the other lake house a couple miles down, and even farther down is a party that's gonna start in an hour, and I was just wondering if there was any teens here, who would like to go.  
Emma- oh, uh, hold on.

_Emma ran over to her parents and asked them if she could go, they said yes, meanwhile that Becky girl walked over to me._

Becky- do you want to go?  
Jay- yeah, sure.  
Becky- :) cool.

_I asked my parents and they said yes also._

Emma- uh, Becky, you want to help me find what to wear?  
Becky- :) sure!

Becky's POV ::

_Emma and I walked upstairs to her room and she started looking through all her clothes._

Becky- that guy is hot.  
Emma- who Jay?  
Becky- yeah.  
Emma- oh, yeah, I know.  
Becky- so you two are like dating?  
Emma- yeah right! we dont even get along, but I really like him, a lot.  
Becky- why?  
Emma- we just never have gotten along...but I really like him.  
Becky- I can see why, haha, but I have a boyfriend, so yeah...  
Emma- what's his name?  
Becky- Mike, we have been dating for 2 years now.  
Emma- that is so cute.  
Becky- yeah, haha, so have you decided what to wear?  
Emma- yeah.

Emma's POV :: 

_I curled my hair and then got dressed in a dark washed jean mini, a tight gray spaghetti strap cami with silver sequins embroided at the top, some silver strappy heels, a silver sequin head scarf with my bangs swept to the side, and then a silver chunky bangle, some silver hoops, and a silver belt. I walked into my bathroom and put on bronzer black eyeliner, silver sparkly eyeshadow, light pink blush, pink lip gloss, and silver sparkly eyeliner on the top lids of my eyes and then I walked out._

Becky- you look so pretty!  
Emma- you too!

_Becky was wearing a faded jean mini, a black tube top showing her black bellybutton ring, a black spiked belt, some black open toed heels, her long dark brown hair was straightened with a black head scarf in it, and she was wearing black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, bronzer, and clear lip gloss. She was really pretty._

Becky- you ready to go?  
Emma- sure, c'mon.

_We walked downstairs and saw Jay sitting on the couch, he was wearing some dark washed sorta baggy jeans, a brown leather belt, a black with dark blue vertical striped long sleeved button up shirt, some blue Timberland's and a black backwards cap. He looked sooo hott! Hehe!_

Becky- Jay, do you want to ride with us?  
Jay- nah, I'll just follow you two in my car.  
Becky- okay, c'mon!

_We walked out and I got into Becky's awsum black with red flames honda civic convertible._

Emma- :o I totally love your car!  
Becky- :) thnks!

_And then we drove off with Jay following us..._

Jay's POV ::  
_Whoah! Emma looked really really really hott:o I have never seen her like that, she looks sooo beautiful, I need to make my move tonite, TONITE IS THE NITE! I am going to make my move on her tonite.  
_  
Emma's POV::  
_We got to the party 15 min. later, on our way Becky and I were just talking, and I totally felt like I've known her forever...She's really awsum. We got off and walked in with Jay behind us, I could feel the vibration of the loud music on the ground while walking up to the house and when we walked in, it smelled like liquor, sweat, and smoke, people around us were just dancing, making out, getting drunk, or trying to talk over the loud music, Becky and I walked over to her boyfriend Mike, he's really hot, but Jay's way hotter._

Becky- hey babe.

_They kissed._

Becky- this is my new friend Emma, Emma, this is Mike, my boyfriend.  
Mike/Emma- hey.

_We shook hands and then "Ay Chico" by Pitbull came on..._

Emma/Becky- I LOVE THIS SONG!

_We started laughing._

Becky- lets dance chica!  
Emma- okay!

_We walked over to the dance floor and started dancing with each other, I looked around and saw Jay staring at us smirking and checking us out. I smiled and kept on dancing with her, when the song was over I stayed dancing alone to the song "Toma" by Pitbull while she danced with Mike. The lights turned off and all you could see was white lights flashing and other colors, then I felt some strong arms grab my waist, I looked behind me and saw a guy, he started dancing with me, and I felt safe in his arms, we started dirty dancing, you know, bumping and grinding, and we were so close that if we got any closer we would be one. I turned around, trying to make out his face, but I couldnt see anything, we just kept on dancing, we looked at each other and leaned in, and then we kissed, it was like sparks were going all around us, we started making out and then the song finished, and with the music stopping the lights turned on, and I pulled away and saw someone I wouldve never thought, JAY HOGART! Jay was the guy I was making out with and dancing with!_

Jay- :) damn Emma.  
Emma- :o JAY?!  
Jay- :) the one and only.  
Emma- :o omg!

_I turned around and started running to the door, when I walked out I saw Becky and Mike making out, I laughed and walked back inside, for the rest of the night I avoided Jay, and danced with some guys, I couldnt stop thinking about Jay, his lips, I wanted them, his touch, the safeness I feel in his arms...Around 3 a.m. I was drinking my 4th Smirnoff when Becky walked up to me._

Becky- hey Emma, you ready to go home?  
Emma- yeah, sure.

_We walked out, got into her civic, and we were off. 15 min. later I got to my house, I gave her my cell number and walked inside, Jay was in the living room asleep on the couch, I smiled._

Emma- that was the best kiss ever.

_And I walked upstairs and instantly fell asleep._

Jay's POV ::

_Around 2 a.m I left the party, I actually only drank 5 beers, which isnt enough to get me drunk, I got home and laid on the couch and fell asleep, around 3:15 I heard Emma come in, I pretended I was asleep, and I saw her look at me._

Emma- that was the best kiss ever.

_She said that! I think she likes me too:) Okay, I feel so happy!! And its really wierd, haha, Emma walked upstairs and then I fell asleep, for reals... _


End file.
